All New
by Truth Be Told I'm Lying
Summary: "You don't understand," I said coldly, shaking my head. "I didn't just leave because of that one thing. You were long gone even before it. That was just the spark. But I'm back now. I'm back, and I'm an all new person: stronger and better. You won't ever hurt me again." Though, what I never guessed was that in the end, it would be him being hurt by me. DISCONTINUED
1. The Confrontation

**My first fanfic in the Maximum Ride section. Hope you guys like it.**

**My one and only disclaimer for this story: I do not own Maximum Ride. Or Fang. Or Iggy. Or Nudge. Or Gazzy. Or Angel. Or any of the hateful red-heads...**

* * *

_¤ All New ¤_

* * *

**The Confrontation**

"How've you been?" he asks me, leaning forward in his seat. He clasps his hands together and rests his elbows on his dark-wash, jean-clad knees. His dark hair was in – what seemed like usual—disarray on his forehead, the back of it lightly brushing his black hoodie. Black ear buds were poking out of the hoodie's pockets. His fashion sense hadn't changed a bit.

"It's not like you care," I drawl coldly. My knees were pulled against my chest with my arms wrapped around them in an attempt to keep myself closed off from him. My light brown hair with natural blonde and red sun streaks, was curtaining the sides of my face, keeping people from seeing what I'm really feeling.

"Of course I do! You used to be my best friend!" he exclaims in a soft voice, not wanting to draw attention to our conversation. The sincerity in his response made my stare turn icy.

"Emphasis on 'used to'."

He looks at me. "Why are you acting like this?" The sad thing was that he had genuine confusion on his face. I don't remember him being _this _stupid.

"Since when did you talk so much?" I reply in a snarky tone.

"Max…" he huffs exasperatedly, leaning back into the comfy chair and crossing his arms.

I keep my face emotionless. "Fang…"

There was a moment of silence before he decides to break it. "Why did you leave?" he whispers, sadness was clearly swirling in his eyes. He drops his arms into his lap as if he didn't have enough will power to hold them up.

My throat tightens with anger as well as my fist while reciprocating his question with one of my one. "Why did you say that?"

We stare at each other, both of us completely aware that I was mentioning a life-changing event from our past. Though, I could see a glimmer of surprise in his obsidian eyes. As if he thought that it was over with and forgotten.

Let me tell you something.

It's very hard for me to forget.

But it's nearly impossible for me to forgive.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. I know I do 8D, but if I didn't then that would mean I have a lack of self-esteem… I'm alright in that department. Sorta.**

**Review.**

**Tell me I'm a horrible writer.**

**Tell me I'm awesome.**

**Tell me that you never want to see my face again.**

**Tell me that you want me to update, or you'll kick my face in.**

**Just tell me in a review. :)**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	2. On Our Way Home

**-Mind is blown-**

**12 reviews for one chapter. K3 (Heart) you guys. :)**

**Thanks so much everyone~**

**Shoutout to KeepTheHeat for being my first reviewer before I reposted this story lol**

**And another Shoutout to MyCookies for being my first reviewer on the repost :)**

**And (yes another) Shoutout to BeautifulRedemption for following me to the Max Ride category :D**

**No more disclaimers for me. ^-^**

* * *

_¤ All New ¤_

* * *

**On Our Way Home**

"Max."

"No."

"Max."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"You're delusional."

"Maximum."

"There's absolutely no way," I stated firmly. Though, that didn't make her stop verbally assaulting me.

"Come on! This is the least I can do before you leave!" she pleaded.

"Nev-UGH!"

Ari grinned cheekily at me. Her dark blue eyes were twinkling with happiness and satisfaction. Satisfaction that she was able to get me, _the_ Maximum Ride, to agree to a makeover. Or somewhat agree. Did I mention that her beautiful blue eyes could be turned into wickedly dangerous weapons? A.K.A. Bambi eyes.

"Didn't know that 'nev-UGH' was a word," she twitted with a smirk on her face.

I bit my lip to stifle a sigh and a not-so-nice word from coming out as Ari pranced around her room, grabbing various torture tools consisting of make-up brushes, powders, hair products, lip glosses, nail polishes, etc… All of which were highly deadly to a species named _tomboy_. A species I happened to belong to.

Falling back into her poofy black bed covers, I desperately hoped that she would get distracted, give herself the makeover, and forget all about me. But Lady Luck apparently hates my guts since I felt Ari slap a knee on one of my long legs that were hanging off the bed's edges. Let's just say that the feeling's mutual.

"Hurry up," she sang.

I mumbled through the covers, a pitiful, "Why should I?"

"Because if we don't start now, we'll be late to the airport." I shrugged at her response, causing the blanket to move with my shoulders. We'll have to stay in the waiting area for 45 minutes anyways. "Oh. I guess it's also okay if we miss the 9:30 cookie trolley too…" she drifted off nonchalantly.

I immediately sat up ramrod straight. "You wouldn't dare let me miss the cookie trolley," I hissed, glaring at her while she was leaning against her door, casually picking at her flawless nails. I didn't miss the devious smile perched on her lips.

This time, I let out my frustrated sigh before exiting the comfortable confines of her bed and entering the hard, very uncomfortable chair. Why did I give in so quickly? Because. Ari has long ago mastered the art of Bambi eyes and blackmail. Both of which I seem to fall victim to.

"When we get to the airport, that cookie trolley better have an unlimited supply of chocolate-chip cookies, or you're in _big _trouble," I growled while Ari started her makeover for me. When I said that, her eyes widened in fear. She knows I don't mess around when it comes to my cookies.

* * *

"I hate you."

I'm starting to think that Ari's actually a 7 year old because she treats me like her freaking Barbie doll. Because of her, I am now wearing girly clothes. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that I was a tomboy. The words _I_ and _girly clothes_ don't belong in the same sentence unless the words _don't wear_ are between them.

You know what the sad thing is? I'm actually okay with what she picks out for me whenever she convinces me to be made over because she knows my style. Nothing too short, tight, bedazzled, or slutty, and I'm all for it. Currently, she had stuffed me into a vest that buttoned under my bust on top of a white, short-sleeved, button up shirt with a pair of ripped, dark wash jeans. She also filed my nails to perfect ovals with a coat of clear nail polish. She didn't force any jewelry on me. I have to say, I look pretty awesome. Somewhat dressy, but casual-looking also. I just hate the prepping with a passion.

She just smirked in reaction to my statement. "You can't hate me when I'm doing this to help you out on your mission of revenge. You're moving to California, which might I add is all the way across the country, in an hour. If you hate me now, you'd be stressed out when you arrive. That will make you snap at your family, and that will make them kick you out. You won't be able to fulfill your mission. Then you will come all the way back here, and everything would have just been a waste of time," she explained, her head stuck in her closet to look for some shoes for me.

"I really hate your specific logic," I muttered, crossing my arms. She really got me. To spend 9 hours on a flying tin can, only to find myself coming back in said tin can? I don't think so.

"Okay. You can hate that, just not me," she chirped. "Think fast."

My eyes narrowed as two blurry objects came hurtling towards my face. Did I mention that Ari was the school's best softball pitcher?

I skillfully plucked them out of the air, much to Ari's disappointment. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Arissia," I drawled in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all. Did I also mention that I was the school's best catcher?

"Just put on the damn shoes before I change them for heels," she glared since I called her by her full name. That's something that we have in common; We both hate being called by our full names.

After smirking in victory, I looked down to see what I had caught. Black converse. At least she had enough mercy to save me from breaking my ankle. I quickly shoved one of them on while hopping to the door.

"Hurry up and change, Ari dear!" I called to her.

A muffled, "Alright!" came from the bathroom.

I checked my cell phone for the time and saw that we had an hour until the plane came and thirty minutes until the cookie trolley rolls by. I bent down to properly put on the other when the door slammed open.

Right. Into. My. Butt.

"COME ON YOU GIRLY GIRLS! HURRY IT UP! I DON'T WANNA MISS THE COOKIE TROLLEY!" hollered my brother Ari. Yeah. My best friend and my brother have the same name, but Ari, the female one, used Bambi eyes, and now we call Ari, the male one, by his full name, Arian. Confusing at times, but Ari is pretty scary when it comes to her name.

Back to my idiotic, jock brother who had decided to make Ari's door and my butt acquainted.

"Arian."

"Yes?" he asked, glancing around, not bothering to look behind the door where I was laying on the ground with my face pressed against Ari's light brown carpet.

"You will die," I growled, pulling my head up. I brushed off my clothes slowly, fully aware that Arian had spotted me and was watching me with big brown eyes. Eyes similar to my own. Maybe because we shared the same mother or maybe because we were twins.

I slowly lifted my gaze to meet his terrified one. He wasn't even brushing aside the few pieces of hair that were hanging into his eyes which he does every five seconds. An evil smile was creeping onto my face. I will enjoy this very much.

"ARIAN!"

Both of our heads shot toward Ari. She didn't sound happy. Not at all.

"I saw that," she seethed. He blinked in confusion. "She fell down," she stated, staring at my brother intently.

"Uhm," he said, still confused. We all knew that I've definitely had worse, but Ari gets defensive when it comes to her subject (*cough Barbie cough*).

"Yes. She did fall down," she said slowly, the same way a teacher would talk to a kindergartener. Arian frowned.

"You know what else happened?" she asked.

He shook his head. I smirked. In 3. 2. 1-

"HER CLOTHES GOT RUMPLED DAMMIT! I MADE SURE SHE WAS FREAKING PERFECTION! THEN YOU JUST HAD TO SLAM THE DOOR NOW DIDN'T YOU?" she yelled at him. He stepped back in shock. From me, you can expect violence. From Ari, you can expect a complete bitch-out.

"But, but," Ari stuttered, somewhat pathetically. I chuckled. He was my twin, but you have to admit that it's completely hilarious when a girl makes a guy, a foot taller than her, be reduced to stuttering.

"GET OUT!" she practically roared, pointing her finger to the door behind him, exaggerating her point.

"But the cookie trolley…" he whispered, practically quivering in his sneakers. Ah, my bro. He's almost as obsessed with cookies as I am. Almost.

I smirked, feeling sorry for him being the victim of Ari's displeasure. "Don't worry bro. We have enough time." He nodded then quickly sped out.

"So! Come here, and I'll finish today's makeover," she said happily, tapping the uncomfortable chair that was mentioned earlier.

I tilted my head, giving her a look that asked, 'What are you talking about?'

"We have to do your make-up and hair of course!"

I gave her a look of bewilderment. "You must be freaking kidding me! You never did this in the other makeovers!" I sputtered, angrily.

Her face darkened. She tilted her head down, making her dark brown hair frame her face, causing her to look even scarier. "Do you really want to put up a fight now?"

I rushed over to the hated chair and sat, not wanting to face Ari's wrath before I could get to the cookie trolley.

"Honestly. You'd think was some bipolar psychopath the way you ran over here," she murmured while toying with my light brown hair that was gifted with blonde and red streaks from the sun.

Sure you aren't a bipolar psychopath. You're just a bipolar nutjob, I thought sarcastically, not saying it out loud in fear for my life.

She didn't do much with my hair, only running a brush through it. When it came to the makeup part, I almost smacked her hand that was carrying a mascara brush. With one more evil look from Ari, I shut up and sat still.

"Alright," she said while fluffing up the tips of my hair slightly, the natural waviness made it have more volume. "We're done, and you're going to knock 'em all dead. Now let's go catch that cookie trolley."

I whooped in happiness.

In anticipation for the cookies.

And in anticipation for getting my long-awaited revenge.

* * *

"Flight 315's gates will be closing in 5 minutes. Flight 315's gates will be closing in 5 minutes," a smooth woman's voice announced over the speakers as the three of us munched on our – still steaming—cookies.

"Arian..." I asked hesitantly, putting my cookie down. An enormous feat.

He looked up from his own package of cookies that he was devouring. "What?" he asked, accidentally spitting out crumbs.

"What flight are we again?"

"315."

...

"You guys are such idiots. You'd think that out of the two of you, at least one would be smart." Ari rolled her eyes. She stood up, brushed off her cookie crumbs, grabbed two of our carry-on bags, and walked away. All the while, we were staring after her dumbly.

"Aw crap!" We then scrambled out of our chairs, picking up our bags, and chased after Ari.

We probably looked like complete retards. Our arms were flapping, being weighed down with our bags. We tripped every five seconds, sometimes over each other and sometimes over ourselves. Our faces were red, and our hair were flying all over the place. Yup. Retards we were.

We reached the gate entry, gasping for breath while Ari was casually talking to the teen tending the gate.

"Hey Max! Hey Arian! Meet Tyler!" She gestured to the acne-ridden boy next to her. He was staring at her with awe in his eyes while she was giving us a look that said that she was flirting with the guy to keep the gate open. We handed our tickets to the teen who took them in a daze.

I smiled at Ari. "I'm going to miss you so much. You really helped me out, and I can't thank you enough," I said honestly.

She laughed, pushing some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'm glad to have met you Max. No thanks are needed since it was a blast. I'm going to miss you too, but you really have to go," she said while gesturing to Arian who was already halfway to the plane entry.

I gave her one last big hug, grabbed the bags that she carried, and caught up with Arian. We passed the plane arch, waving to Ari. We saw a glimpse of her smiling face before the door closed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me miss? Can you please sit down?" came the annoyed voice of a flight attendant.

"I know what I can do that's not sitting down, but it would probably result in me getting kicked off the plane," I muttered too low for the attendant to hear, but loud enough for Arian.

He smirked, tugging on my arm. "Aye. Play nice. Let's go sit. It's going to be a long while 'til we get there, and we don't want a pissed off attendant on us the whole way home."

* * *

***Fist pumps* With this edited version of my previous chapter, there are now 2k words :D**

**MyCookies: My second, but first in this category. And I think I will continue~**

**KeepTheHeat: Thanksies :3**

**Pennycat: Amazing or ah-mazing? K3 lol**

**MaxAndFangForeverAndEver: I quite like your username 8D And I will continue :)**

**PinkZebra: I'll do my best ^^**

**PillowPetWhacker: Sure. I updated because I cower in fear of pillowpets. :)**

**TrencherForLife: It made me happy that my writing rendered you unable to type a real word xD One of the better writers? I can't live up to these other awesome writers on here. x.x But thanks anyways lolz**

**M: S'not much, mainly a filler, but it's something right? :D**

**Sequestrated: Wow. I didn't even notice that at ALL. OMG IMMA FAIL. But thank you cuz if you didn't tell me, I would probably have been doing that forever... K3 Constructive Criticism**

**BeautifulRedemption: Oh my loyal reviewer... I didn't tweak the story... cept for what sequestrated suggested xD I just made the AN and chapter title and story title look prettier rofl**

**SlightlySane: I don't think this clears it up much either... I think next chapter will help. Not sure yet.**

**Mkay.**

**Review.**

**A lot.**

**Or I'll be forced to put up a quota.**

**-Smiley Face-**

**Btw I accept constructive criticism. :D Or flames.**

**Whatever, as long as it's in a review ;)**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	3. We're Going To Be Hobos

**Loving the reviews~ Keep 'em coming ;D**

**Btw **

**Shoutout to BeautifulRedemption just cuz it makes her happy :)**

* * *

¤ All New ¤

* * *

**We're Going To Be Hobos**

Arian was standing with his back towards me while staring out at the street through the clear airport walls with his eyes narrowed in concentration. I was on a bench behind him; my leg bounced to the beat of the song I was listening to on my iPod. Our bags littered the tiled floor around us, occasionally tripping a person who was too busy arguing with someone on the phone, to watch where they were going. This resulted in me receiving many evil eyes, and me giving them overly-sarcastic apologies. For some reason, even though I was really enthusiastic about my apologies, at least five of them flipped me off, but a few teenage guys that were tripped, just stared at me with large, doe eyes.

Alrighty then.

If someone says sorry to me, I'll do what the rest of the world does and give them the finger or give them a creepy, large-eyed look. I'm sure they'll appreciate that as much as I did. (If you didn't recognize the sarcasm that was in most of the sentences of the first paragraph and the previous sentence, then you are a hopeless case. –takes out a sticky note that says, "Hopeless in the art of Sarcasm" and slaps it onto your forehead—)

"I don't think this is a good sign," Arian muttered.

"Hmm?" I hummed, mildly interested since I was already preoccupied with watching the 16th person our bags have tripped in the past hour, lift himself off the ground. I didn't even say sorry yet, but the fancy-suit-wearing guy had already shot me the bird and swiftly walked away, trying to maintain the rest of his dignity while fumbling for an excuse to the person on the other line.

I smirked in amusement, and then turned my attention to Arian, asking him to repeat what he just said while taking out my earplugs. He slowly twirled around and stepped over our bags to sit next to me on the bench.

"Well… I do believe we're stranded here until Mom decides to pick us up," Arian explained slowly, staring intently out the window from the bench.

I blinked.

"So it's possible we may never get out of here?" I asked, my voice going up a few pitches near the end of my question.

He snorted. "I think Ari was wrong. I'm pretty sure I'm the smart one because any sensible person in our situation would know that there's always the option of a taxi." He gave me a condescending look as if he were that much more intelligent than me.

"I think I'm going to knock you off your freaking high horse because A, you really aren't that much smarter than me, and B, we don't have any money," I said bluntly, flipping my jean pockets, inside-out to emphasize their emptiness.

A look of realization came over his face. "Oh. Then, yeah. It's possible that we may never get out of here," he stated, looking out the window once more, except this time, he had a blank look in his eyes.

I slumped down on the bench with a disbelieving look on my face. "We're going to be hobos. We're going to stay on this bench forever since Mom isn't going to pick us up, or she would have been here by now. Then the airport security will come after us for closing time, and we'll be thrown onto the streets. Then we'll be mugged, but we don't have any money, so they'll take our clothes. Then we'll be half-naked, cold, and homeless. This is karma for all the people I tripped, isn't it? If so, I'm sorry to everyone. I'll go hunt them down if needed," I rambled, somewhat deliriously when something interrupted me.

"I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!"

Our dilemma flew out of my mind as I raised an eyebrow at Arian's choice of a ringtone. He flushed and patted down his pockets, looking for his phone. When he found it, he had a quick moment of triumph, which I scoffed at, before answering it.

"Hello?" Then he started nodding and agreeing to whatever the person on the other side was saying. I patiently waited on the bench beside him, with hands neatly folded on my lap and my back straight.

If you believed that, look up at the ceiling. It has 'gullible' written on it in red sharpie.

In reality, I was silently hounding Arian, trying to press my ear to the phone to hear the conversation, but he kept pushing me away. He kept me at arm's length with one hand while chatting to an unknown person with the other. My brother has some skill. Of which he learned from me, obviously.

"Alright. We'll be there in a few," Arian said into the phone before tapping the screen and ending the call.

"Okay. You're done talking now. Can you get your hand off my face and tell me who it was?" I muttered, slightly muffled by Arian's palm. He smirked as I smacked his arm away. Why did he have to pass me in height and strength during puberty? Before then, I was always slightly stronger and taller than he was, and when we turned 13, he shot up like a freaking tree and started doing sports. Of course I grew a lot and did sports too, but my lean, 5'8 figure doesn't compare to his hulking 6'2 body.

Arian grinned largely at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about. Then again, maybe he did since we have that twin telepathy thing. Like now, he was thinking about the brunette who wore a scarce amount of clothing that just walked past us, through the doors, and out into the streets.

"Aye. Arian." I snapped my fingers in front of his face, trying to get rid of the dazed look he had in his eyes. My brother is such a sexist pig.

"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly, still staring after the brunette who was about to get into a cab across the street.

I rolled my eyes before hitting the side of his head. He jumped and gave me an incredulous look, silently asking me why I hit him.

While pointing to his phone and glaring at him, I demanded, "Who. On phone. Now. Stop being ADD."

It was his turn to roll his eyes at me. "Can't speak in full sentences Maxie? Don't worry. You'll learn next year in 2nd grade," he joked. Then, before I could hit him again, he walked over to our bags and picked up 4 of them. While walking towards the airport doors, he called over his shoulder, "Take the last 3 will you?"

I complied, grabbing the last of the bags and jogging over to him. "So. You going to tell me who was on the phone yet?" I asked, setting down the bags on the curb of the street.

Arian was looking around. Is he trying to find that brunette? If he is, I hope he knows that we aren't taking her with us like some stray animal.

"There it is," Arian mumbled before hurrying off to somewhere, completely ignoring me. While letting out a huff of impatience, I chased after him. He stopped in front of a black cab with the word's "Charlie's Cab Company" in neon green font on the side of it. He opened the trunk, chucked our bags into it and got in the back seat, leaving the door open for me. Sudden much?

I didn't question his decisions, and, for once in my life, just did what I was supposed to. Shocking for you, I know. It is to me too.

As soon as I shut the cab door, the driver left without us telling him where to go. I gave Arian a questioning look.

"Mom got the cab for us. She said she had an emergency at the hospital, but will be done by the time we get home," Arian explained, looking out his window. I nodded and looked out my own respective window, watching the city I haven't seen in so long, go by.

Home. A place I haven't been able to go to for 4 years now. Our place with our father, Jeb, was nothing more than a house despite the friends we've made. Home is where the heart is, they say. I loved my friends in New York, but someone else had my heart in California. Though, they weren't very good at taking care of it. Maybe it was because they didn't know they had it in the first place. I'm here to take it back.

* * *

I woke up to my head being banged against something hard.

"Ugh," I groaned, pressing a hand to my forehead. I blearily opened my eyes to see a car door handle. Upon hearing a muffled snicker behind me, I whipped around to half-heartedly glare at Arian. He knows that I have a weird sort of car-sickness of falling asleep instead of feeling woozy and throwing up.

"Morning Sleeping Ugly," he teased as the car rolled to a stop.

"I hope you know we're identical twins," I drawled. Despite our slightly different hair colors, we had pretty much the same features.

He groaned, and opened his door. "Why do you always have a comeback?"

His sadness immediately pepped me up, causing me to hop out of the car and skip over to the trunk with renewed energy. "Because I'm Maximum Ride," I stated, lifting the last of the bags out of the cab.

"I hope you know that's not a valid excuse," Arian grumbled.

I snorted in a no-so-attractive way. "You're not a valid excuse."

He slammed the trunk closed and gave me a look. "That makes no sense."

"You make no sense."

"Why am I talking to her?" he seemed to ask himself wonderingly as he trudged towards our house's front door.

"Because I'm just so fun to converse with?" I offered helpfully. He flipped me off. I didn't even apologize this time! Whatever. So now we know, whenever someone says, 'sorry,' or helps you out, you give them the finger in return. I think it got it now.

Arian rang the doorbell and set the bags he was carrying, on the wrap-around porch. Wait. A porch? Since when did our house have a porch? Or a garden? Or a waterfall? Are we at the wrong house?

Then I vaguely remembered that Mom had opened her own successful veterinarian office. I guess she used the money to buy a nicer house since I definitely don't remember our house having elaborate, double front doors.

I put my hands on my hips while observing the property. The house had 2 stories and was made of stones that were different sizes. From here, I could see a railing on the side of the house which indicated a balcony. If Arian didn't already claim that room, it'll be mine for sure. If he did, I could just force him out with blackmail about an old video of him singing into a hairbrush anyways.

The front lawn was decently sized and was decorated with a small, stone waterfall near the side of the house and a garden in front of the porch. The porch held some wooden chairs and a cushioned seat that connected to the roof and probably swung back and forth.

I looked through the windows (not like a creeper, this _is_ my house after all) and saw a living room containing a set of gray and brown sofas and chairs with a wooden coffee table in the middle. Glancing up at the higher-level windows, I saw that they were curtained, so I couldn't see inside. I decided that I scoped out the house enough and headed to the front doors which were left open.

I stepped through with my bags, searching for anyone who was here. I walked in a bit further when something hit me. A smell, to be a bit more specific. The smell of baking chocolate-chip cookies to be exact. _The best smell in the world_, I deemed immediately.

Dropping the bags unceremoniously on the wooden floor, I charged through the house, looking for the kitchen. I skidded to a stop when I reached the tiled heaven. A tray of cookies was sitting on the counter looking _very _lonely.

_Maybe I should… Keep them company_, I thought, moving closer to the counter, almost hypnotically. I shook my head. _No_, I commanded myself. _I can't just eat the cookies when I didn't even meet Mom yet…_

I was licking my lips without even knowing. _This is going to be harder than it looks_, I worried, my eyes still glued to the steaming tray.

_Maybe just… One…_ I thought absently, my legs moving without my acknowledgment, closing the distance.

"Maximum! I've missed you so much!" my mother exclaimed from the doorway of the kitchen, rushing forward to embrace me.

I blinked, thrown out of my trance. I gave her a weak smile, my eyes were still trailing back to the cookies. She noticed and laughed, her eyes that were similar to mine and Arian's, formed into happy crescents.

"I see you still have your fetish for cookies," she teased. I nodded sheepishly. "Well go ahead then. Eat to your heart's content." She gestured to the counter. That was all the persuading I needed.

As soon as the first cookie touched my lips, I knew I would need help on stopping.

After I finished the tray, much to Mom's surprise and amusement, I stepped back from the tray and fiercely hugged her. "Wow. I've missed you and your cookies so much," I murmured into her curly, dark brown hair.

When I stepped back from the hug, I realized that I was at least 3 inches taller than her. I playfully pretended to compare our heights, making her laugh.

"Oh Max. 4 years and you grew 6 inches? I already saw that Ari grew at least a foot." She smiled, but in her eyes, I could see a glimmer of sadness. Sadness that she wasn't there when I grew, though that isn't her fault.

It's mine.

It's mine for leaving. It's mine for taking Arian along with me since he didn't want to leave me alone in a new place. It's all my fault that she wasn't able to share 4 years of life with her children; Years that she won't ever be able to get back.

* * *

After half an hour of the three of us catching up on each other's lives in the cozy living room, Mom announced that we should meet our neighbors.

"The Carters are very nice. They have a son your age and a daughter a year younger. Their mother is a very good friend of mine from college," she said, prepping us on what we needed to know about them. "Their father is the owner of Still Beating, the music store. You guys ever heard of it?" she asked while stepping over onto the Carter's lawn.

"Still Beating? Of course we've heard about it! It's only the best quality music store in the state! I got my guitar there which is being shipped here in a few days," I said excitedly. Still Beating was a nationally known store that only opened 8 years ago and was a one-of-a-kind thing. A few years ago, when I wanted to spend my money on a guitar, I ordered one from Still Beating, and it works perfectly just as perfectly as the day I got it.

"You're such a music junkie," Arian mumbled, shoving me playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him after pushing him onto the grass in retaliation. "Hey!" he exclaimed from the ground. "I only pushed you a little bit, but you put me on the floor?" he said exasperatedly while picking himself up.

"Yup," I responded, popping the 'p.' "Don't mess with Maximum Ride."

Mom rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Same old Max and Ari."

"It's Arian," I corrected. We stepped onto the neighbor's porch.

She looked at me. "I thought he liked being called Ari." She rang the doorbell.

"Yeah well," I chuckled at an old memory. "We had a friend in New York named Ari. She wanted her name to be unique, which Arissia _is_ in my opinion, and threatened Ari that she would punch him in the face if he kept his name Ari. He, being a smart wimp, gave in to her threats."

He scowled beside me, crossing his arms defiantly. "Well, she isn't here now, so I can be called Ari again."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," I sang, giving him a malicious grin.

"What's she going to do all the way from New York?" he challenged.

"You do know she's visiting in a few months since her dad has a business trip here, right?" I asked bluntly.

He mumbled while looking at the ground, "We can just change it back when she does…"

Mom and I laughed as the door opened to show a woman around the same age as Mom with black hair and blue eyes. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was towering over her 5'5 figure with his 6'0 self.

"Grace!" My mom exclaimed, giving the woman a hug.

She hugged back, laughing. "It's only been a few hours since we saw each other at the hospital, Valencia," she reminded her teasingly.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Well, these are my kids I've been telling you about. Max and Ari," she pointed a finger at each of us.

We gave them a smile and a little wave.

"Hello. Valencia's told us so much about you two. I'm Grace Carter," she pointed at herself. Then she pointed to the man behind her, saying, "And this is my husband, Will."

"Nice to meet you," Arian and I chorused. We have manners. Don't be so surprised.

"Our son, Nick, is out with his friends right now, so you can meet him later. We're sorry, we didn't know when you guys you get here," Grace apologized. "But our daughter, Tallia, is." She then turned around and called her daughter's name, telling her to come down and meet us. We heard a muffled response and the pounding of feet on the staircase.

A girl that looks slightly younger than us, came into our view. She had black hair like her mother, and light grey eyes that seemed like they've seen more than they should.

She looks so familiar, I thought, my eyebrows scrunching up.

"Super Max?" she asked me softly, her eyes widening in shock.

My mouth fell open. Only one person called me that.

"Tally Wally?"

* * *

**Lol. Tally Wally. xD Btw, Arissia and Tallia are my characters, and maybe, my names. Dunno if anyone ever thought of them, but I own them!**

**So. How you guys like the cliffie? ;)**

**Maximumridefan: Hmmm… Bacon lipgloss. If it doesn't have any color, I'll definitely look for it :3**

**MetalFlowers: LOL I KNEW SOME PEOPLE WOULD BE LIKE THAT XD But you'd love a random guy that writes? Okay then. No worries, I probably would too rofl (cuz you know. I'm a girl)**

**Courtney DiLaurentis: PLL? Luv the books~ But not that soon for the flashback… Eventually, but not that soon…**

**SammyKeyes: Err.. She was Fang's best friend a long time ago, but then he said some not-so-nice things about her. She overheard, and left to live with her dad in NY. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**KeepTheHeat: Lol vague ideas are better than none xD As for the updating… Maybe if I get more reviews? ;3 jkjk**

**NoAccountSadly: You should get an account then 8D When I got this, I was 12 so I kinda mighta sorta lied… ik ik bad bad whatever. And yeah… That was confusing D; Oh well**

**Skayuhm: It's not mine… I don't know where I read it, but someone used it before me :O Only Tallia and Arissia are mine lol**

**AnnaRide: Yes. I updated only because Bambi eyes are my kryptonite. Btw you're an awesome writer 8D xD**

**BeautifulRedemption: I swear, you're like the best review EVER (even though you kinda insulted JP saying that our writing is similar… cuz I'm not that good .-.) I honestly love your reviews cuz they make me all warm and fuzzy and just happy to be writing :) And lol I think I know what it's like to have a shoutout cuz when I got my first one (I think it was from MetalFlowers) I was literally jumping up and down in happiness xD And thank yew for luving Ari. She needed some luvin rofl**

**Love that new people are reviewing. Let's see you guys keep on reviewing. :D**

**So yeah. Just review, and I'll be happy. :)**

**But… Maybe we can get 13 reviews for this chapter? :D**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	4. An Old Friend

**I edited this because I just felt the need to... I think it's a lot better. I also edited the last chapter and cut down on the AN's. They were way too long, and I'll try not to rambled. :) Buuuuuuut. Has anyone read the first 17 chapters of Nevermore? If you have and you're a Fax supporter, PM me so we can rant. (And yeah. I did change the summary for the second (or third) time. Hope it draws in more people.) Btw, sorry for reposting this and maybe getting some people's hopes up...**

* * *

**¤ All New ¤**

* * *

**An Old Friend**

**Flashback **

_The dark-headed girl in front of me was sitting on a porch chair that seated two people with her hands in her lap and her legs slowly swinging back and forth._

_She was shy. I could only guess that much. She wouldn't meet me in the eye and spoke in such a soft voice that I could barely hear what she was saying. I strained my ears as much as I could, so I wouldn't have to ask her, "Can you repeat what you said?" after every answer she gave._

"_So… Tallia…" I said, drifting off. When she didn't do anything to acknowledge my attempt at talking with her, I closed my eyes tightly, racking my brains for something that could start up a conversation. Since I couldn't think of anything meaningful that could create a long and engaging discussion, I went for the first random thing that popped into my head._

_I blurted, "What's your favorite super hero?" Then, I bit my lip in hope of some reaction._

_I got one._

_She lifted her head, and her light grey eyes looked at me in surprise. That is a reaction. Not one the one I was looking for, but at least it was something. I leaned forward a bit in anticipation of some actual words to follow._

_I withdrew my torso, my shoulders slightly sagging in disappointment once I realized that she wasn't going to talk. When she did reply after a long moment of silence, it completely caught me off guard, and I had to ask her the question I was desperately trying to avoid. "Can you repeat that?"_

_Tallia looked back down at her lap, and I almost smacked myself, thinking that I lost my only chance at continuing the conversation._

"_Iron Man," she whispered, twisting her fingers together._

_While I was mentally fist-pumping in jubilation, I saw her eyes quickly glance up at me, searching to see if I had heard her._

_In return, I gave her an encouraging smile and a question to further our chat._

"_Why is that?"_

_She gave a small shrug. "He can fly," she stated as if that was the only reason needed._

"_But what about Superman? He can fly too," I challenged, raising an eyebrow. I don't mean to sound like a comic book geek, but I needed to keep this going._

_She pulled up her head again and, for the first time this night, met my gaze. I could now see that __her light grey eyes, bordered with long lashes, also had darker flecks in them._

_Tallia clucked her tongue. "Iron Man can shoot electric power from the palms of his hands," she said in a strong voice._

_I almost let out a huge smile at her reply, happy that she responded and didn't just leave me hanging. I expected her to give it up, but I can now see that she's a stubborn one. _

"_But Superman has laser vision." I smirked, crossing my arms. I leaned against the railing of the porch as I waited to see what she would come up with to retaliate._

_Her nose scrunched up as she thought. "Robert Downey Jr. is hot," she said after a moment, giving me an earnest look._

_I laughed in surprise, not expecting that out of this girl. She isn't as quiet as she appeared. I guess the statement, 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' is true._

_A small smile was on her lips as she watched me._

"_Well, I guess I can't argue with you there _although_ Iron Man's powers just come from his suit," I said nonchalantly. I looked at the lawn with a blank look in my eyes, but a sly grin wormed its way onto my face in knowledge that she would fall into my trap._

_She sputtered incredulously, eye widening. "Are you kidding me? At least he invented it using his brain while Super Man just felling into some radioactive crap!" she defended in an indignant tone. Her reaction was just what I was hoping for and somewhat expecting._

_I turned back to face her with an eyebrow raised. "At least that radioactive crap is in him forever while Iron Man's suit comes off every day," I retorted._

_She scoffed, "Who would want to be a super hero every second of the day?"_

"_I would of course," I said with a fake gasp, holding a hand to my heart. Now that she's lightened up, I can act like myself and not make awkward small-talk, but a real conversation with easy-going banter._

"_We'll if you were a super hero, I guess you would be called Super Max," Tallia teased with a bright smile._

_I beamed back at her and put my hand on my hips, puffing out my chest. "Night or day. Weekday or weekend." I paused, thinking. "Well, unless Mom made me cookies, then 30 minutes after," I added, making Tallia laugh before I continued. "Whenever, wherever, if you need Super Max, I'll be there," I finished, winking teasingly at her._

_After we finished laughing, Tallia stated bluntly, "Alright then. I have need of your services. Now."_

_I blinked. Well, that was fast. What problem could she possibly have this instant?_

_Then she stood up and walked a little._

_Oh my…_

_I almost fell back and over the porch railing since my body was being wracked with laughter. I dropped down onto the floor in a heap and pointing a shaking finger at her scowling form._

"_You waddle like a freaking penguin!" I hooted hoarsely, pounding the wooden floor with my hand._

"_Shut up. Now, save me from these heels," she grumbled._

_I looked up to see her pouting with her arms crossed angrily. While holding onto the porch __railing, I stood up unsteadily._

_Tallia sat back down with an impatient huff as I tried to stifle my laughter._

"_Okay. Okay," I managed to say while taking deep breaths. "I'm done now."_

_She raised an eyebrow asking, 'You sure?'_

_I bit my lip and nodded._

"_Finally," she muttered under her breath, but I've always had good senses, so I was able to hear. I shot her a wry look which she ignored. "Alrighty then," she said while clapping. "I don't have any other shoes here since my step-mom forced me to wear these things for today, and said that she'll send the others tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe I could borrow-" she rambled until I interrupted._

"_Since you're going to call me 'Super Max,' can I call you 'Waddles?'" I whispered before cracking up all over again._

_She threw a porch chair cushion at me in frustration._

_I held up my hands. "Alright. Alright," I agreed compliantly, biting on the inside of my cheek to keep a huge smile from overcoming me. "I won't call you Waddles."_

"_Good," she said coldly, holding the strap of one of her killer heels in her hands. She was armed and ready._

_I looked nervously at her twitching fingers that seemed a bit too eager to hurl the object they were holding, straight into my face. "You- er- mind putting those weapons down?" I asked hesitantly._

_She rolled her eyes and placed them beside her on the chair. "Okay. Do you have any sneakers I can bor—"_

"_Can I call you Tally Wally instead?"_

_-cue the sound of two loud thumps-_

**End of Flashback**

"I can't believe it's really you," I murmured, ruffling her hair fondly as we sat down onto the same two-seater porch chair.

She smiled largely, exposing her even, white teeth. "I can't believe it's you either, Super Max."

"You know," I said, fake-seriously. "If you say that in front of some guys, they might ask for my services. In the wrong way."

She blinked cluelessly. "Then can I say that your services are for me only?"

I burst out laughing, tears pricking at my eyes. "Tally. That would make things a bit worse. Oh, Tally. Same old, naïve Tally," I replied in a breathless voice.

"What? What? How am I naïve? Why does everybody say that?" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

That only made me laugh harder. "Other people say that too? How you stay innocent for so long is beyond my knowledge," I chortled, shaking my head in wonder. Oh Tally. How I've missed your purity. There's no one else like you.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well aren't most things beyond your knowledge?" she muttered, slightly annoyed.

Oooooh. Tally's grown a backbone. Let's see how she reacts to this.

I gasped and gave her a hurt look. I opened my eyes and blinked them quickly to emphasize my 'shock.' I always thought I was a pretty decent actor.

"That," I whimpered, "was really mean." I sniffled and turned away, looking at the arm of my side of the porch chair. Is she as gullible as before?

"Maxine. I'm sorry. I didn't- I mean- I wasn't trying to- I was joking- Sorry," she stuttered, putting a hand on my shoulder. She truly sounded panicked which made me mentally laugh.

Yup. Definitely as gullible.

Though, I guess my chuckles weren't so mental since my shoulders started to shake, but Tally assumed that I was crying and started freaking out even more.

"Oh gosh. Awh man. I made her cry. Crap. I see her for the first time in 4 years, and this is how I treat her? I'm such a bad person. She'll never forgive me for this. I'll lose one of my best friends, and- oh my gosh," she rambled deliriously, not noticing the fact that I had turned around to look her with a face that showed no signs of crying.

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Have you always talked this much?"

Her grey eyes blinked quickly, and she reeled back once she saw me. "You- you weren't crying?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You think that Super Max would break down into tears after a small retort like that?" I scoffed. "You underestimate me, Tally Wally." I sniffed and lifted my nose snottily at her.

She let out a relieved giggle. "I guess I should have known. You're always one to joke around," she admitted. I gave her a devilish wink.

"So. How's life been for you?" I asked her cheerfully while flinging an arm around her shoulder.

She responded by doing the same to me. "Life couldn't be better. I made awesome friends."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Any boyfriends?"

She mimicked me once again, and then said something that I would never have expected out of her.

"Why? You interested?"

My mouth gaped open as she laughed loudly. That was the most perverted thing I've ever heard her say. She was always a bit shy around guys when we were younger. Whenever a 'that's what she said' joke was told around her, she'd ask, "Who's she?"

"Come on, Max," she playfully nudged my shoulder with her own. "You really didn't expect me to be _completely_ innocent, did you?"

"No, but it's still a surprise," I shrugged, feeling a twinge of sadness. I wasn't there to see her change and mature. It started to weigh on my mind, the guilt of leaving her with only a sad goodbye and vague rumors of my reason for leaving.

"That's true," she said agreeably, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Now. About your life-" she tried to say before a girl interrupted her.

"Tally, Tally, Tally, Tally! Oh my gosh. That is like the cutest formal-yet-casual outfit I've ever seen! You're really talented in the art of fashion. Oh my gosh. You have to, like, be my mentor or something. You also totally work that vest. It shows off your curves. Then the jeans. They make your legs look longer too! You're going to be so popular at school! I just know it! Wait, are you new? Do you go to a different school? Oh no! You have to go to Shoreline High School! I mean like, we would be like the bestest of friends and-" rambled a mocha skinned girl. She was bounding up the porch steps as she talked, also using extreme hand gestures.

Throughout the girl's whole speech, I was staring at her with wide eyes and a mouth that was gaping open. How does a person say so many words in such little time?

"Oh my gosh!" How many times will she say that? "I never even got your name? I bet it's really sporty and cool sounding! So? What is it?" the girl smiled energetically at me, batting her big brown eyes.

"Uhm. I- err. My name-" I stuttered, completely caught off guard. She had broken me down mentally with her word attack, and I couldn't even remember my name nevertheless how to speak full sentences.

Tally just snorted and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Nudge. You rendered her incapable of speaking already. Congratulations."

"Oh no! That must be horrible to not be able to speak! I mean, I love talking even though it bugs some people! Wait, why am I here in the first place? Oh yeah! Tally! Ella's going to be here too in a few," she said, looking at Tally.

Meanwhile, I was still staring at the girl name 'Nudge,' blankly. I shook my head and tried to get my thoughts together. Okay. Name. My name is Max. Maximum Ride.

"I'm Maximum Ride," I stated slowly, making sure that I didn't miss a word or something. "And yeah. I'm going to be going to Shoreline. I'm Tally's neighbor," I said, picking up speed as I talked. I feel like I'm back in pre-school, learning how to speak. Yup. This girl must definitely have a super power.

"Maximum Ride?" Nudge and Tally chorused in question.

I nodded.

"But, I thought your name was Maxine?" Tally's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Maximum Ride is such a cool name! I knew it would be cool!" Nudge beamed at me. Was she always so hyper?

"She probably just had coffee this morning. She does ramble, but doesn't always squeal," Tally explained, probably from watching my facial expressions. "And about your name changing?" Tally gestured with her hands as if saying, 'get on with it.'

I shrugged helplessly. "I honestly don't know how my friends in New York came up with Maximum, but they did, and now it's my name. Since it has Max in it like Maxine, I deemed it alright." Well, I guess they thought I did everything to the 'maximum' of my ability. It sounded corny before, but then I realized that it fit me perfectly since I was a hard worker, always putting my all into things I did.

I watched as the two nodded in understanding.

"But why'd you change it in the first place?" Nudge questioned, sitting on the armrest on Tally's side of the porch chair.

Involuntarily, I winced as I remembered.

"I wanted a new name. A new beginning. I moved to New York where my dad lived from Cali for a reason. It was a chance for me to start all over. I wanted a new name to help me get over some memories," I explained. Some memories of him. Actually, all memories of him.

I saw Tally's jaw clench. "It was him. Wasn't it?" she asked me in a bitter voice. Her knuckles were white because of the tight fists she was making.

Blinking in shock, I ask her, "Who?" How could she know him?

"Nick," she spat, shaking her head in what seemed like disgust.

I shuffled through my memories for anyone named Nick. No one. "Er. Who's Nick?" I asked hesitantly.

She let out a breath. "I guess you only know him by the nickname you gave him. He doesn't use it anymore by the way," she said, watching me with careful eyes.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"Nick is Fang, Max. You know, my brother? And now your neighbor?"

* * *

**Yes, there is a reason for Max's inability to remember some things. You'll see. ;)**

* * *

_**Truth**_


	5. Two Fashionistas and a Pyro

**Iggy isn't blind. Just sayin'.**

* * *

**¤ All New ¤**

* * *

**Two Fashionistas and a Pyro**

Fang was… Tally's sister? So that means Grace and Will were Fang's parents? Now that I think about it, the resemblances were uncanny. They both inherited the dark hair from Grace, the height from Will, and while Tally inherited the light eyes from their mother, Fang got the dark eyes from their father.

But how come I don't remember? I know I was never really close to the the parents, but I have a great memory… Also, how could I forget something as big as Tally being Fang's sibling?

"Max?" came her hesitant voice. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, all the thoughts getting jumbled in my brain. "No. I-I don't know…" I stuttered. You know something's wrong with me if I stutter.

Glancing up, I saw Nudge and Tally's concerned faces watching me carefully.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Nudge asked me softly, standing up, ready to go into the house at my word.

"No. No," I said, putting up my hands to stop her. "It's just… How could I forget that he was Tally's brother? I just…" Drifting off, I put a hand to my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"I was wondering about that too," Tally responded. "Were you in any accidents? Hit your head?" she questioned me.

Then I remembered.

"I was in a car accident a few years ago, a little while after I left," I stated as I thought of the possible cause. "I hit my head pretty bad, and the doctor said that I might have selective amnesia." My eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't show any signs of it before, so I thought I didn't have it." I stared at my hands. What did I forget?

Tally put a comforting hand on my shoulder while Nudge said encouragingly, "I'm sure we can help you jog your memory."

She clapped her hands, eager to start. "First things first. What _do _you remember about this place?"

I automatically thought of Fang. I got into an accident where I have selective amnesia, and I've been trying to forget him, but he's almost all I remember now. Ironic, huh?

When I opened my mouth to reply, another girl showed up, quickly changing the direction of our conversation. She skipped up the steps, causing her flowery skirt to float around her tan legs.

"Hiya guys! Ready to go?" the new person asked in a peppy voice. Then she noticed me. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Hey, Ella," Nudge and Tally said together, waving at her.

Tally pat my head. "This is Max. She got here this morning and is going to be my new neighbor," she said, introducing me. Am I the only one noticing that she kind of introduced me like a dog? I know Max is a common dog's name, but patting me on the head, too?

I gave Ella a smile, and she responded by beaming at me, showing off her white smile that contrasted nicely against her tan skin. Her brown eyes were sparkling, and her dark brown hair was curled to perfection.

Oh, jeez. Not another girly girl.

"Oh my gosh!" Here we go again. "I love your hair, Ells!" Nudge squealed, popping to her feet which I just noticed were covered in beige wedges that complimented her light brown belt. She wore a flowy, dark brown skirt with a white tank top tucked in. Her straight hair fell down to the middle of her back.

A definite fashionista.

Ella seemed like one, too with her ballerina pink, v-neck, flowery skirt, and pink wedges. She had on a little make-up to enhance her facial features and a small flower tucked into her hair.

Fashionista número dos.

I looked to see what Tally was wearing and saw her wearing a grey, overly-large sweatshirt with a pair of ripped jeans and worn out, grey converse. Casual. Comfortable. I love it.

"I think I'm a little overdressed," I murmured sarcastically to Tally, gesturing at the squealing girls in front of us.

She smirked, but then shook her head in disappointment. "I don't understand why they go through that every day."

Apparently, Nudge and Ella heard since they whipped around to face us with their hands on their hips.

Classic girl pose, I thought dryly.

"Why? _Because _there are _guys_," Ella explained slowly to Tally who just rolled her eyes.

Nudge grabbed my arm and yanked me up from beside Tally.

"At least Max understands," she huffed.

Excuse me?

"Actually," I gently pulled my arm out from Nudge's grasp. "I think I'm on Tally's side here," I said, giving them a sheepish smile. "My friend forced me to wear this." I gestured to my outfit. "She's the one who's obsessed with fashion and stuff. My style is to just put on what's comfortable," I shrugged.

They sighed in unison. "Just when we thought we found another girl who could join us…" Nudge drifted off.

Tally smirked and stood up, looping her arm through mine. "That's right. Back off. She's mine."

I chuckled. "I don't remember being something that could be possessed," I said, giving a pointed look to her.

"But Maaaaaaaax," she whined. "You gotta help me out! Remember, you're Super Max?" she pleaded, batting her grey eyes at me.

I reeled back from her in shock. "Where did you learn those?" I pointed at her accusingly.

"What?" she asked, batting her eyelashes again, her mouth pulled into a pout. "This?" She pointed at her face.

Turning away, I nodded. I heard a laugh behind me. "I guess I found Super Max's kryptonite," she teased.

"Alright, alright. You've defeated Super Max, you evil villain. Now let's go," Ella said in a slightly exasperated voice. "We don't want to be late."

I turned back around to face the three girls who had book bags on their shoulders.

"Are you guys going to school?" I asked hesitantly.

To my dismay, they nodded. I sighed and started to walk off the porch. "Well, alright. I guess I'll see you guys after," I waved goodbye to them.

"You're coming with us, you know," Tally snorted, but a sly grin appeared on her lips.

I put up my hands and shook my head. "I don't think so. Mom never told me and Arian about going to school this early. We just got here! Literally!" I exclaimed, waving my arms to emphasize my point.

Her grin grew bigger. "That's the reason you had a flight at night. So you could be here sometime in the morning for school. Your mom told my mom."

"What?" I sputtered. "That's so not cool. I'm not going." I turned away again, heading to my house.

"Ah, ah, ah. If I have to go, so do you," came my twin's voice. Arian appeared in front of me tossed my book bag. My instinct made me catch the bag, scowling while at it.

Then, the three girls rushed me, grabbing my arms, and started to skip down the road with me being dragged in the middle. My heels dragged dejectedly in the ground, most likely scraping some rubber off my converse.

"Ha," Tally said triumphantly in my ear. I stuck my tongue out at her like the mature role model I was. Arian just walked behind us, easily keeping pace with long strides.

Why, Mom? Why?

* * *

"I knew this wasn't going to end well," I grumbled to myself, simultaneously checking the school map and walking through the deserted halls.

"Home room teacher, Mrs. Morriganalio, room 315? What kind of name is that?" I exclaimed softly, my eyes scanning over the paper again to make sure I read it right. I checked the nearest door's number. 204. Are you kidding me? Where is 315?

I groaned loudly. "This is hopele- OW"

Opening my eyes, I found myself on the floor, my papers scattered around me. At my feet was a pale guy that had blonde hair with a hint of red and light blue eyes. A silver loop was in one of his ears.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" I snapped at the guy, snatching up my papers. Hey, I was lost, and he just knocked me down. Can you blame me for being a little touchy?

"Ahhh, sorry about that," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. He helped me out, giving me a paper that was out of my reach.

He stood up and towered over me, looking around 6'1. He offered a hand to help me up. "My name is James, but call me Iggy," he said, giving me an easy smile. He was wearing jeans and a light-blue t-shirt that matched his eyes with a pair of navy converse. He seemed lightly muscled. Must play sports.

I scowled at him, picking myself up without his help. "And I'm Max." When I saw his mouth open, I put up my hand. "Don't tell me about how it's a guys name, or god help me, I will punch your face in."

Iggy's eyebrows raised, amused. "Feisty, aye? I was just going to say that it's a cool name."

"Oh," I said dumbly. Oops.

He put his hands in his pockets, watching me as I shuffled with my papers. "You new to Shoreline?"

I nodded, and he gave me a huge grin. "Yes!" he cheered and fist-pumped the air. "I met the new girl before everyone else!"

"Actually, I've already met three girls that go here," I corrected him.

He deflated and snapped his fingers. "Oh, darn. Names?"

"Tally, Nudge, and Ella," I said.

He hummed, "I know them. Good friends of mine." His eyes sparkled with what seemed like excitement. "Tally's a good bomb helper. Knows her chemicals," he stated, nodding.

I gave him a weird look. Tally was always good at science, but... "Bombs?" Is he okay in the head?

Iggy nodded again at the question I asked disbelievingly, except more enthusiastically than before. "Yeah! The bigger the better! That's mine and my friend's motto!" he cheerfully said.

I glanced at his pockets warily. "Oh, yeah. Why were you running earlier?"

His smile turned sly. "Why? You want in?"

"Mr. James Griffith please come to the principal's office. Mr. James Griffith to the principal's office," a woman's gravelly voice announced over the intercom.

"Well! That's my cue!" Is everyone at this school energetic?

He started to walk off when he suddenly turned around to face me again as I was about to leave. "Oi. Newbie." I scowled, but looked at him anyways.

"Here's a tip. Don't go near any bathrooms today." With that said, he winked at me and strolled off, hands in his pockets while whistling a nonchalant tune.

For some reason, those actions seemed very suspicious on him.

And I forgot to ask him for directions. I am such a genius.

* * *

**Ehhh. Not exactly 2k, but good enough. Well, good enough for me. Dunno bout you guys. Now you have met Iggy and Ella. **

**Question: Eggy or Niggy? Give me a reason for why, too please. Like, an actual reason. **

**Okay, because of my repost of the last chapter, I forgot to put in responses to past comments. Soooo. Here they are in this chappie.**

**Responses for Chappie 3:**

**ConcreteAngel: I like how you're all demanding then you compliment me xD**

**MyCookies: OMG I KNOW THAT GAME! Eh. I lose too. We fail lol Yeah... I was feeling bad for Dr. M too..**

**Guest: I love these stories too xD That's why I'm making one... Cuz yeah. It's fun. lol And thanks :) I don't like when I do have to describe everyone in one para. cuz if I do that, I might as well just put up my chart for each char, what they look like, and what they like to do.**

**KeepTheHeat: Beach ball? Well, I guess it is summer lol Nick is the bad one in the story D; Fang is the good one... No, they are not different people, but different personalities throughout the story... Ehh. You'll see**

**Skayum: I like the name Arian... It reminds me of Adrian... From Vampire Academy (An AH-MAZING SERIES I CAN'T WAIT TO READ BLOODLINES BOOK 2 :DDDDDDDDDDDDD)**

**No Account Sadly: Awh. Yeah. I thought Super Max and Tally Wally would be random and cute ;) Wait til you see how Max came up with the nickname 'Fang' :3**

**ShotMeOutOfTheSky: Too bad I don't wear lipgloss... Anyways, I would probably drink the tube right after I get it xD**

**FionaSiona: Lotsa stories like this.. Though I don't see them much anymore.. Which is sad cuz I really like these stories lol**

**Annybanany: Now you know why :O**

**Anna Ride: Ahahaha Nice joke. Me, better than you. Ahahahahaha. No. Yew da best. Mhmmm. Luv the virtual cookies. Cept. Real ones are better. xD I'm practicing mah bambi eyes. Arissia is teaching me :)**

**I don't know if I responded to you people above before, so sorry if I repeat something. Ehh. I dunno. I'm tired.**

**And a response to Metal Flowers:**

**Hey! What's up Dyl? Go die in a hole and leave Max alone! Yeah! -high fives his face- Btw, feel free to take Maya with you to... wherever you go when you die. :) **

**FAAAAAAAX FOREVER**

**Is it selfish for me to ask for 15 reviews because Fang is coming in the next chapter? I dunno if I'm a good enough writer to get that many, but I guess it's up to you guys. The reviews make me happy and want to write... No pressure or anything :)**

* * *

**_Truth_**


	6. A Possibly Uncaring Friend

**Not bad. 12 reviews. It's only 3 away from my goal. :) Pleasseeee reviewwww.**

**Anyone willing to beta for me? (That is, if my twinni doesn't figure out what a beta is. Because I really don't have much of a clue either.) I need help with ideas to get over some writers block (I don't have it now, but I did). Not much for grammar and stuff, but yeah. Writing. Okay. PM Me~ **

**I am also willing to beta for anyone who wishes my services lol (That is, it my twinni refuses my proposal to be her beta...)**

**Btw, the AN at the bottom is very long, but I reccomend you read it since it involves the future of this fanfic. (Not like the possibility of me not continuing, but like what happens next... yeah.)**

* * *

**¤ All New ¤**

* * *

**A Possibly Uncaring Friend**

I stood in front of the door, biting the inside of my cheek. Barely, I could hear the teacher inside, already halfway through the lesson since I was too proud to go into a classroom and ask for directions when I was lost in the hallways. So, it's now the middle of first period, and I've only just arrived. Brilliant way to start off my first day, don't you think?

Sighing, I opened the door and strode into the room with my chin held high. You'd never guess I was lost, just fashionably late. The window across from me was open, and it sent me a nice breeze, causing my slightly wavy hair to float back like I was a super model.

The teacher, who I assumed was Mrs. Morriganalio, stopped talking and glanced over to where the direction of the whistles and whispers were aimed towards. That place would be me.

She turned her flowery-print covered body to me and clasped her hands together, giving me a warm smile. "Ah. You must be Ma-"

"MAX! You're here! The fiesty new girl is in our class!" My super model moment just ended with a tragic halt.

I raised an eyebrow as I heard the familiar voice of the person I thought was in the principal's office. Huffing indignantly at his call, I faced the direction of the class to see Iggy sauntering down the aisle with a lazy grin on his face.

He came to my side and swung his arm over my shoulder. "My new buddy," he drawled to everyone.

"Since when am I your friend? I don't even consider you as an acquaintance," I retorted, staring at him with disdain while trying to shake off his arm.

Why do I always get annoyed at this tall boy of whom I've just met? Well, the first time was because he crashed into me. That's a given. Now, he just called me out as fiesty in front of my future classmates. He's lucky I didn't rip out his throat. And you know, beat him with it.

"This is Max everyone. Say hello," Iggy said, cheerfully introducing me while fully ignoring my insult. The teacher was shaking her head as if saying, 'That hopeless boy.'

"Hi," I muttered, realizing that arguing with him would get me no where. I should agree with what he says, and then trick him when he isn't paying attention.

"Well. Since Mr. Griffith had taken the initiative to introduce Max for her," she glowered at Iggy who just waved at her in response, "Max can at least tell us her full name." Mrs. Morriganalio smiled encouragingly at me.

Just fantastic.

"It's Maximum Ride."

Here we go.

The class and the teacher stared at me in disbelief.

Except one boy.

"Hey," came Iggy's voice. "You never told me your name could be used as a sexual innuendo," Iggy whined from beside me, sounding hurt.

Snickers and even more whispers arose around the room. I turned to the dunce beside me, giving him the full brunt of my death glare. Do you see the need for anger now?

Iggy flinched, slowly retracting his arm. "Not that anyone would dare use it as one… Heh… Heh" He quickly sobered up and looked away.

The teacher coughed slightly, seeming a bit uncomfortable. She gave me a weak smile. "You may call me Mrs. Morri. Please," she gestured to the seated students. "Find a seat."

Iggy took that chance to grab my wrist and drag me away. "C'mon, Max. You can sit by me."

He stopped in front of a brown-haired girl with light green eyes with me by his side, caught in his grip.

"Mindy?" he said in a voice coated with honey. I wouldn't be surprised if he started batting his eyelashes. "Do you think you can go sit somewhere else? I'd really like to sit with the new girl," he asked smoothly while giving the poor girl a charming smile. She stuttered a soft 'okay' before quickly grabbing her things and scampering off.

I raised my eyebrows at him. He shot me a sly grin and shrugged.

"What can I say? The girls love me," he said in a not-so-modest voice, letting go of me and plopping himself down in the desk next to the Mindy girl's seat.

"Yeah?" I muttered questioningly, dropping my stuff on the floor and sliding into the somewhat-forcibly taken chair. "Well, you aren't loved by this girl."

He pouted and propped his head on his hands. "C'mon. You know you love me."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I know I love music. You?" I paused to point at him, then shook my head. "Not so much."

Ignoring Iggy's dramatic sniffles, I turned my attention to the others around me. They were all whispering to their friends and glancing at me from the corners of their eyes while Mrs. Morri went on with her lesson. The majority of the things I heard them say were things like:

"Dude. She's so friggin' hot." Sexist pig much?

"I'd bet that she'd give me the Maximum Ride of a lifetime." Hell. I'll give you the Maximum Punch in the Face of a lifetime.

"That slut. She thinks she can just come in here and already be friends with Iggy? He's, like, way too popular for her." Iggy? Popular? This school has weird taste.

"She has such pretty clothes. You think she can help me out?" Not me, but Ari probably could.

"She seems alright. Doesn't take BS." Damn straight.

"She's scary." Well, that's Iggy's fault for bringing out the Inner Demon Max.

* * *

When a shrill sound erupted from the loud speakers, I stopped doodling and dropped my pen, startled. When I noticed that everyone was gathering up their things, I quickly did the same while glancing at the paper I was drawing on.

Hmm.

A stick figure with short, highlighter blonde hair and a hint of red pen wearing blue shoes was being thrown off a cliff into the water where shark fins were poking out. A stick figure with longer hair stood at the top.

I call it a masterpiece.

Apparently, Iggy didn't feel the same way because once he figured out who the stick figures were, he stuck his tongue out at me, crumpled up the paper and shot it at the garbage bin. I sighed disappointedly when it fell in perfectly.

Iggy wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Sighing over my amazing skills?"

I just shook my head, not willing to waste my breath on him. While the class cleared out of the room and the teacher stepped out for something, I shuffled through my papers until I found my schedule for the rest of the day. Before I could read it, Iggy snatched it out of my hands.

"Give it back. Now," I threatened darkly. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Ignore how cliché that line was, please.

He ignored me, reading through it, his light blue eyes quickly going back and forth.

I pulled my arm across my chest then backhanded him in the gut.

He immediately bent over, holding his stomach while letting out a moan of pain. I just blew on my knuckles, rubbed them on my clothes, and grabbed my schedule.

I shrugged nonchalantly as I stood in front of him. "I told you to give back my schedule, didn't I?"

He nodded weakly, wheezing in breaths. Good to know he didn't go deaf in the past few seconds or else I would have hit him for no reason.

"Alright," I clapped my hands loudly in his face. "Get up now. Be a man and suck it up," I said, patting his back a bit roughly.

"That was a nice hit," he choked out. Smirking, I helped him stand up straight.

He looked at me with one hand on his stomach and raised his eyebrows. "You're feisty _and _violent. This school's going to have their hands full."

A large grin wormed its way onto my face. I guess I am a little weird for taking that as a compliment.

"Then again," he continued, making me drop my smile and eye him wearily.

"So will you since I'm in all your classes."

* * *

"Tally," I moaned when I saw her sitting at one of the two-person science tables near the windows. I hurried over to her and weakly tugged on her light grey sweatshirt's baggy sleeve. "You have to help me. If I hang out with this Iggiot any longer, I'm going to kill someone, namely, the said Iggiot."

"Iggiot?" she asked, diverting her attention from a paper she was frantically scribbling on.

Nodding, I stated, "Iggy's a new type of idiot that deserves a title that's named after him." I then sat in the plastic seat next to her.

"He'll like that," she smirked. "He always wanted something named after him. But I think he was hoping it would be bomb-related."

She then dropped her gaze and eyed the paper on her desk calculatingly, lightly chewing on the end of her blue pen. I glanced at the paper, expecting to see some super-duper secret diary entry or some type of song journal.

It turned out to be some half-answered, fill-in-the-blank homework paper for chemistry.

"So. What did Iggy do this time?" Tally asked, not looking up from her writing which, despite her rapid pace, was very neat.

I immediately started to seethe. "He was scrounging around in our history teacher's desk."

"Scrounging is always bad," she commented lightly, erasing one of her answers.

"He found a toupee."

"Toupee's are even worse."

"And some glue."

"I like glue. It sticks stuff together."

"And took the globe in the back of the room."

"I like globes, too. They're round."

"Tally!"

"You found me in the history room? But I was in English then…"

I sighed, but continued with my story, not noticing the coy smile on her face as she did her chemistry homework.

"He then glued the toupee to the globe."

Tally abruptly stopped writing and glanced up at me with wide eyes. "He did what?"

"He. Glued. Teacher's. Toupee. To. The. Globe," I fumed, gritting my teeth. My fingernails bit into the palm of my hand as I thought about what he did, or said, next.

"But… That can't really be what you're mad about, right? It's hilarious if you think about it," she said with a slightly amused tone, finishing up the last of her questions.

"No," I shook my head. "When the teacher came into the room and noticed the hairy globe, Iggy blamed me and said, "The new kid thought your globe needed a bit more of a personality, and she thought you'd have some to spare."

"Now that's not nice."

"Hell! Course it's not nice! I almost got detention on my first day!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, causing a few glances my way.

"No need for cursing," Tally admonished me, waggling her pen.

"There's always a need for cursing when it comes to that Iggiot," I muttered crossly and dropped my head into my arms on the table.

"And this is where Tally says, 'To swear is neither brave, polite, nor wise. Quoted from Alexander Pope," said a guy's voice from behind the two of us.

"You know me so well," Tally responded dryly, not seeming surprised at the appearance of him. "Maybe it's because you've been my best friend of 4 years now, but you know, it's only a inference."

"You're just mad that you weren't the one to say it," he teased. I faced him to see blue eyes that were mischievously sparkling. He easily reached 6'0 but his sandy-blonde hair that was spiking to a point in the front, gave the appearance that he was a bit taller. He was lean, but the light gray t-shirt and naturally ripped jeans couldn't hide his muscular figure. He supported himself by placing his hands on the backs of our seats while his ankles crossed, exposing his dark grey, skater shoes.

"Whatever, Gazzy. Think what you wish," she said in an airy voice, waving his comment off with her hand. "You know _you're _jealous that I was warned before everybody else about the bathrooms because I was the one to help him plant the 'presents' in the girls' ones." She turned to face 'Gazzy' with a smug smile on her lips.

"What?" he exclaimed indignantly. "That's so not cool! I'm his brother! That little-" he started sputtering before Tally cut him off.

"No cursing, Gazzy. You don't want to give a bad first example to our new classmate, now do you?" she gave him an innocent smile. Now I know that pure 'ole Tally is a little tainted… I blame the Iggiot.

He sighed and muttered, "I can just tell him off when he gets here." He then turned to me with a casual grin that was extremely similar to Iggy's introductory smile, and a nod. "I'm Gazzy. Welcome to Shoreline."

I smiled back at him. "Max."

"Hmmm," Tally hummed and placed a finger on her chin. "Neither of you two commented on the weirdness of each other's nicknames."

"Of course you would point that out, Tally Mark," came a familiar Iggiot's voice.

She frowned. "Tally Mark?" she asked questioningly, facing the swaggering blonde.

"You know," he said. "Another tally mark on someone's belt of girl's they've been-"

He was cut off with a death glare on my end. He swallowed thickly before continuing what he was saying, most likely after have changed the content. "Girls they've been playing chess with. Yeah. Chess. Gotta love chess…" he murmured, shrinking under my gaze.

I smirked in satisfaction while Tally looked cluelessly at me. Okay. At least she isn't completely corrupted, but Gazzy had a just as murderous look on his face as I did. Hmmm…

That's when I noticed something I found cute. And that's a feat in itself when I say something's cute.

I saw that Tally and Gazzy were matching. Both were wearing light gray tops, ripped jeans, and grey shoes. Either they planned their daily wardrobe together, or they have really similar thinking. If you didn't know them and their friendly banter, you'd think they were dating.

While I was thinking about Tally and Gazzy's dating compatibility (of which I will definitely be looking in to), the teacher had walked in, long past from when the bell rang to start 3rd period. Everybody started rushing back to their seats, including Iggy and Gazzy. Though, Iggy, of course, didn't leave without giving me a faux-flirtatious wink and a call-me gesture which, I, in return, gave him the bird. Fair trade, aye?

* * *

"No! Wait, you aren't supposed to add that-!" my warning was cut off with a small explosion and puff of smoke.

"Success!" Tally exclaimed, jumping up and down in happiness. Her converse squeaked with each jump, and her eyes were glittering happily.

"Way to go, Tally!" Iggy and Gazzy cried in unison over all the surprised shrieks of our classmates.

Shaking my head, I plopped back down in my seat. "I just had to have a pyro for a chem lab partner, didn't I? And why isn't the teacher saying anything?" I asked myself in a daze.

She shrugged and sat back down in her seat beside me. "It could have been worse. When it is worse, the teacher speaks up."

"How can it be worse than blowing up our experiment?" I asked disbelievingly, staring at the blackened test tube that was still slightly smoking.

"At least you picked the pyro that has more self-control. The other two would have blown up the whole room."

"That we would have," they chirped simultaneously which was, might I add, also very creepy.

"But I can't contain myself when it comes to exploding pranks," Tally added deviously, shooting Gazzy a sly grin.

His eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" he said, turning to Iggy, who was his partner for this lab, and poked him in the chest with a finger.

"What was this I heard about Tally helping you out with the explosion and not me?" he accused his brother.

"Well," Iggy drawled, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Did you want to go into the girls' bathrooms?"

* * *

"Lunch time! Lunch time! C'mon everybody, it's lunch time!" I said in a sing-song voice while skipping beside the others.

"You won't be cheering when you try this school's food," Nudge warned. She found our little group in the halls after 3rd period which was when she had French, and joined us on our way to the cafeteria.

"Carlie, a girl in my Creative Writing class, swore that she saw her meatloaf twitch," Iggy added, smirking. Nudge let out a small squeal of disgust while Tally shuddered.

I flinched. My old school's food was awesome. The cook really cared about their student's health, so they made sure that the food was healthy and tasted good. I always had second helpings since it was that good. My super fast metabolism might also have helped the slightest bit. If this school had bad food… my stomach will be growling throughout the rest of my classes which will create a Grump Max.

"Cheer up," Tally cooed as she noticed my slumping shoulders and my slowed pace. "I'll share my lunch with you if you wa-" she stopped talking as she noticed something ahead, and her expression turned blank.

As I saw her stone-like face, something in the back of my mind tugged. Like… I know that expression.

I shrugged the feeling off, and saw that the group stopped around me.

Ahead of us, was a couple, crushed against the lockers as they ate each other's faces off. The girl had flaming red hair and a make-up caked face. She was standing on the tips of her stiletto-clad toes to reach the guy's mouth, her barely-there clothes were riding up. The guy she was pressed against had midnight black hair and an angular jaw. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans, covering a muscular body. Teens roamed around them, not even paying attention. Well, a few girls were shooting jealous glances at the guy.

Iggy shook his head. "I can't believe he's still with her," he muttered. "She cheated on him, but they're still together. He's completely lowered his standards." Gazzy nodded stoically in agreement.

"Lissa could be pretty if she didn't wear so much make-up. But her clothes?" she fake-barfed, holding her stomach.

"They deserve each other," Tally said coldly before brushing past, stomping forward to disappear in the crowd, ignoring the couple that was certainly not shy of PDA.

Gazzy sighed in confusion. "I still don't understand why she hates her brother so much. He has bad taste in girls, but I really don't think that's her reason."

My body stiffened. My blood chilled.

Her brother. Tally's brother.

Fang is Tally's brother.

That's Fang. Kissing some slut.

I came back to show Fang how strong I was without him, but I never thought of this possibility.

That he wouldn't care.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOO! 3.1 K WORDS WITHOUT THE AN! YESSSS! You're welcome ;)**

**Btw, do you guys really like Tally? Is she Mary-Sue-like? I hope not...**

**And what do you guys think about a Iggy liking Max conflict instead of Eggy or Niggy? (Inspired from a comment from a Guest)**

**I have a little rant for you about Niggy and Eggy.**

**Okay. I am not against Eggy completely, but I am against how SOME (as in, not all) Eggy fans defend themselves.**

**First, they say that Nudge is too young to Iggy.**

**Puh-lease. Ella is two years younger (or one, I forget) and Nudge is only one year younger than her. It isn't that much of a diff.**

**Another reason they came up with: Nudge is like a sister to Iggy.**

**If you think that's true, I don't like you. Because by saying that, you say that Max and Fang shouldn't work out because they had the closest relationship to a sibling-like thing. So yeah.**

**Also, I think that Nudge would be great for Iggy because she can describe everything to him in a lot of detail. And yeah.**

**Did I convert you? (Meh.)**

**Another question: Do I say 'yeah' too much? (Feel free to answer with a 'yeah' xD)**

**Guest: It's a definite maybe xD (That's a contradiction, right?)**

**tina: It depends really on my mood which is dependant on reviews. I usually update either once a week or once every two weeks, but you can follow me and then get the alert in your email. **

**MYCookies: Ehhh. You have a better reason for me? :/**

**Anna Ride: It probably is their big-browness. Or their un-barfed chocolate qualities ;D Lol. You still better. **

**Skayuhm: Yummy...**

**Guest: Well, you now know who Gazzy's going to be with (you figured it out, right?), so no Nazzy. But can you give me another reason? :/**

**Twinninininini: I'm ashamed, twinni. You would threaten your own (not-blood) sister  
with her life? bad bad bad... I wonder if I got anyone else to join up with us on the Niggy side lol. But then I might do the Iggy liking Max thing cuz it adds more of a conflict and it fits with my ending -nudge nudge-. Eww surgery. Sharp shtuff and a cold metal table. Thank goodness I never got seriously hurt before :D Laziness runs in the the family lol. The crash was smart? Ehh. It was either that more make Max incredibly dim. Epic perfection is what your update will be when it posts ;) not that chapter :P I'm trying to make Iggy an easy-going popular, pyro. Hehe. Nick. Ewww. Fang. YUSSSHHH. Nuff said. LOL**

**REVIEW! LET'S GO FOR 15!**

* * *

**_Truth_**


	7. Sorry

Okay.

You're all going to hate me.

But...

I'm quitting this story.

This goes against everything I believe in, but I just don't feel that peppy about this story anymore. I love you reviewers, but just ehh..

If someone wants to adopt, I'd be happy to oblige. ^^

I'm not quitting 101 Oneshots, but I will delete the Operation Dorm Mate- or whatever it's called- thing.

I'm not quitting fanfiction, but I'm opening up a new account. I have no idea why, but I just am. I'm not telling you what the username is ;) You'll see me around the Max Ride Category... You just won't know it's me.

If you want a hint, my user is somewhat depressing sounding. Somewhat.

I love you guys so much ^^ But sorry I'm giving up... Though I'm not giving up on my Iron Fey story. Just keeping all of them up is too much work.

I might actually transfer these stories to another one.

I'm just really weird like this. And this AN probably makes no sense... Oh well.

Sorry. See you guys around :)

* * *

_**Truth**_


End file.
